I Love You
by DedicatedToTwilight
Summary: AH story with Edward and Bella. They experience trouble in their not-as-perfect-as-expected marriage. Is love enough to keep them together? Read and find out!


**Twilight FanFic**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**_

**BPOV**

I got out of bed unwillingly, and, at the hysterical cries of my week-old daughter, I dragged my feet on the floor, moving subconsciously towards her room. As I approached her little cot, all the tiredness and annoyance I felt a second ago disappeared at the sight of the bundle of tearless sobs that was squirming and fighting off the harmless blanket covering her fragile body.

'Hey, baby, shh, calm down, Mommy's here,' I whispered, and picked her up, bringing her closer to my chest. 'I've got you,' I said, rocking her in my arms, easing her into a peaceful sleep.

I couldn't break my gaze from her. She was so beautiful, so delicate; every second with her was absolute bliss. She never ceased to amaze me, and I loved her so much, words would never be enough to describe it. They say this type of love is rare, and is hard to find, but when you do, your life is affected forever. And I had been blessed to experience it twice; the first time was with Edward.

_My_ Edward. The handsome, charming, kind boy that robbed me of my heart the second our eyes met in high school. We loved each other to depths that were considered impossible, to a level that I only dreamed about as a young girl, something that seemed like fantasy. But for us, it was true. With every year that passed, our relationship grew stronger and stronger, and it seemed that it was only yesterday when he asked me to marry him with a hundred red roses. In less than a month, we were married, and I officially became Mrs Edward Cullen. I remember it being the best night of my life. I had never cried, laughed and smiled as much as I had on the night of our wedding, and I knew that Edward hadn't either. But after the magical time of the wedding and honeymoon, Edward had to return to his job, and everything started changing.

In the beginning, he only worked mornings, and spent the afternoons with me. I was so grateful for those evenings, when we just lay on the sofa, in each other's arms, and I would fall asleep every night with him telling me he loved me. Those three words were what took me through the harder times that followed. Edward started working late, and our afternoons together faded one by one. I never complained to him about it; I knew how much he hated the situation and I needed to be supportive of him, but I became more and more frustrated as the days went by. The time I needed him the most, he was not there.

****Flashback****

My whole frame shook as I searched for the phone through the mess on the kitchen table. I found it between the piles of paper from Edward's office and dialled his number quicker than I had ever done before.

'Good afternoon, Mr Cullen's office, how can I help you?' the voice of Edward's polite and well-trained secretary answered. It seemed I spoke more with her than I did with my husband.

'Hi, Mary, it's Bella. Can I speak with Edward, please? It's urgent,' I said, trying to calm myself down. I didn't need to freak anyone else out.

'I'm sorry, Mrs Cullen, but Mr Cullen is in a meeting and he's unable to intercept this call. Could you leave a message for him and I'll tell him to call you as soon as he's free?'

'No, Mary, I really need to talk to him. It's very important,' I replied, feeling the forced serenity feeling leaving my system like water through a sieve.

'I'm afraid that's not possible, but I could...'

'Listen, Mary, I am trying to stay calm, but I can't. I've had enough of leaving you messages for him or being blown off on the phone because of his stupid meetings. It has happened so many times before, and I never made a fuss. But this is so important to me _and_ to him that I couldn't give a bigger damn about the meeting he's in. So either put my husband on the phone right now or I will come down there and speak to him in person. And, trust me, in the state that I am now, you wouldn't like to be there when that happens. So what is it going to be?'

The line was silent for a second, then the poor girl breathed in and muttered, 'I'll put you on the line.'

It rang twice, and then Edward's voice filled my ear. 'Bella, honey, you're on speakerphone. What happened?'

'Edward, I need you to come home. I need to...tell you something.' I tried to hold in the tears, but a couple still managed to roll down my cheeks.

'Sweetheart, I can't. I'm in the middle of something. I'll see you tonight, okay? Maybe I'll finish early.'

Yeah, right. I knew that line much too well. That's exactly what he said every time, but it never happened. Not once. 'No, Edward. You don't understand. You have to come home; I need you with me,' I said, between soft sobs.

I heard muffled coughs and clearing of throats on the other line. Then a beat. 'Love, please don't cry. I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't leave. I'm sure what you need to tell me can wait. I'll see you soon, okay?'

'Sure.' I gave up. I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Bye, Bella.'

I broke into louder sobs and threw the phone on the floor. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door, pressing my back firmly against it. With my head in my hands, I slid down until I touched the floor, and cried.

Repeated knocks on the door startled me.

'Bella, open the door. Come on, love, please, just let me in.'

I picked myself up off the floor and rubbed my eyes sleepily, before I opened the bathroom door to see the worried face of my husband. He pulled me close to him, wrapping me safely in his arms, and for that moment, I felt like all my problems were just ghosts of the past. He was here, and he was holding me. But reality caught up with me, and I was overcome by sobs, much like I had a few hours ago.

He picked me up and walked over to the living room sofa, where he sat me on his lap. I cried in his shirt, not caring for one second that I might be ruining it. I knew he could buy a new one. He didn't seem to care either. He allowed me to weep, smoothing my back affectionately. When my emotions ran their course, I looked up into his eyes. He was tired; deep circles framed his mesmerizing topaz eyes, and his whole face seemed pellucid. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him.

Edward kissed me slowly, and I allowed my mouth to linger over his, remembering forgotten moments of love and passion. He pulled away, moving his lips to my forehead, and kissed me there softly, tenderly. His hands moulded around my face, and his eyes met mine once again.

'What happened, Bella? What's going on?'

I looked down. 'It's nothing. You're too tired to talk now. We'll...Is that the time?' I asked, shocked, as my eyes rested on the watch he wore. 'Edward, it's one o'clock in the morning.'

It was his turn to look away. 'I'm so sorry, Bella, but the meeting dragged on later than I expected, and then there was some paperwork to be completed...and...'

'You said 'I'll see you soon' at three o'clock this afternoon, Edward. Since when is 'soon' ten hours long?'

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Let's not make more out of this than necessary, okay? I had to work.' He tried to keep his voice calm.

And so was I. 'You left at six this morning. I wasn't even awake when you went out the door, and I call you at work, telling you I need you, only to wake up at one o'clock the _next_ morning to an exhausted husband. Edward, this is killing both of us. It has to stop!'

He pushed me off his knees and stood up, pacing in front of me. 'It's my job, Bella, okay? I can't just put it off because my wife is unreasonable!'

I froze. Shock stung like water freezing over my skin and I could feel tears pooling under my eyes. He closed his, and walked over to where I sat, kneeling in front of me, by the sofa.

'Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. You know I didn't. Please, forgive me,' he begged, taking my hands in his.

I shook them free, and walked away. 'There's nothing to forgive; that's the way you feel.'

'No, it's not! I'm just tired and saying things I don't mean.' He caught up with me, and turned me so that I faced him. 'Bella, I love you,' he said, and one single tear fell from the corner of his eye. My heart melted, and I couldn't fight anymore. I brought my lips over the droplet of water and kissed the spot there, wrapping my arms around the man I loved.

'I know you do. And I love you, too. I just miss you so much.'

'I know. I'm here now, though, and I'm not going anywhere until my wife tells me what's bothering her. Please, love, tell me what happened.'

Was he ready for this? Was I ready for it? I guess there was only one way to find out.

I breathed in deeply, counting to ten. 'Okay. I need you to take your time on this, okay? Edward...I'm...p-' I couldn't say it. 'P-pregnant.' I closed my eyes. I couldn't deal with the look of horror that would fill his face when he would fully take it in.

After seconds of painful silence, I opened my eyes, only to see him smiling, his eyes suddenly alive.

'Edward? Can you please say something?'

'Are you sure?' he inquired, his voice soft and vulnerable.

'Yes. I took the test this morning.'

'How far along are you?' he asked, and one of his hands slid over my stomach, resting there.

'A month.' He counted back in his head. 'The honeymoon,' we said together, and I smiled too, mirroring him.

'I'm going to be a daddy,' he whispered, his face lit up with joy.

'Only if you want to. I mean if you think you're not ready, or it would interfere with your job, we could try again some other time. I don't want this to be another pressure on you...'

He stopped me with a kiss. 'Bella, you and this baby are much more important to me than any job. That would never change; never doubt that. I love you, my Bella, so much, and I am so sorry for everything I've put you through this past month, but it will change, okay? Things will change. I will be here for you more than you will need me. God, I love you,' he whispered, and captured my lips with his before kneeling in front of me to place a kiss over my belly-button.

****End of Flashback****

Thin, purple eyelids covered Elisabeth's eyes. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, slowly, while her little hand was wrapped around my finger. I glanced over at the cat-shaped clock on the nursery wall; 3:49 am.

'My goodness, we're going to have to work on our sleeping schedule, won't we?' I whispered softly, and placed a light kiss on my baby's fragile forehead.

Slowly, I placed her back in her cot, making sure nothing could wake her up...until the front door slammed. And she screamed.

'Shh, darling, shh, it's okay,' I soothed, rocking Elisabeth in my arms.

'Oh, for God's sake! Will she never shut the hell up?' Edward's voice could be faintly heard from the foyer of the house. Not his words themselves, but the bitterness and hatred behind them brought rivers of tears down my cheeks. Why did I feel like all the love he had for our baby faded with the hours we spent apart as a family? Why was I insecure of his feelings for me, something never encountered before?

Edward entered the nursery, his shirt untucked, his feet bare and his eyes barren. He stopped at the sight of Elisabeth in my arms, and pinched the bridge of his nose for a short second.

'You're late again,' I whispered between sobs and the loud cries of my child.

'Bella, just give me it and go to bed, if you're going to be theatrical again,' he said, his voice cold and insensitive.

'_It_?' I shouted? 'Edward, this is our child. Our newborn baby! How dare you call her 'it'? You should have told me that you didn't want _her_ from the very beginning, not let me go through the pregnancy _alone_!' I turned my back to him, calming both myself and Elisabeth down.

'Don't be absurd, Bella. Of course I wanted her! I just can't cope with all the crying and the stress and the stupid drama going on constantly in this damned house!'

'You're not here when there's no drama! You're not here when she's awake, during the day, when she's playing and learning and living! You're not here, with me, while your child is growing up! You'll miss out, Edward, on the first smile, the first laugh, her first word, and she'll miss out on having a father! Don't be surprised if her first word is 'mama'; or if she won't recognize you as Daddy until she's a lot older. If she won't stop crying and smile as soon as she sees your face. Because it will only be your fault, and I don't want to be the one to pick up the broken pieces of this unhealthy relationship,' I shouted, and stormed out of the room, carrying Elisabeth to the pram.

'Mommy will be back in a second,' I said, as I clasped the safety belts on it.

'Bella, what are you doing?' Edward asked from the frame of the nursery door, his voice murdered by tiredness.

What was I doing? Why was I packing some of my stuff?

'I'm going to my mom's until things get sorted out. Until _you_ sort this out, Edward!' I said, swallowing tears with every word.

'Bella, come on. Don't be injudicious. You have to understand this situation. I work hard so that you and Elisabeth can have everything you need. I don't want you to lack anything, and you don't. What more could you want?'

'You, Edward! I want you! I want you here, with me; your arms around me, your kiss on my cheek as we fall asleep in each other's arms. I want you...to tell me...you...love me..., something you haven't mentioned in nine whole months! It makes me wonder more and more if you still love me...if you still want me with you. Because I know, Edward, that I will love you until my heart stops beating, and I need you to tell me the same.'

'Bella...' He looked away.

'That's it then,' I said and ran out the door, catching a glimpse of my crying husband resting his forehead on the door frame.

I woke up early the next morning, the events of the previous night pressing hard against my chest. I walked to the window of my old bedroom, watching the snow of the early spring settle over everything. So peaceful. I put on the silk robe Edward gave me for my twentieth birthday, and prepared to meet my mother and child when the phone on my bedside table rang shortly. It was a text from Edward.

_'I love you. Please come outside'_ it said.

The internal debate over whether I should do as he said or not was carried out as my legs moved quickly to the front door.

I saw him as soon as I opened the door. Standing in the middle of the pathway with huge snowflakes clung to his messy hair, Edward looked himself again. He hadn't changed his clothes from last night, but his eyes were not empty anymore.

'Bella, this is me, no flowers or rings. This is just me and I love you like mad,' he vowed, his voice shaky.

I advanced slowly towards him, covering my mouth with my hand, holding back sobs. 'You said 'I love you',' I whispered, closer to him than before.

'And I mean it. I love you, my Bella, and I'm so sorry,' he said and knelt by my feet.

I dropped in front of him and cradled his face with my hands. 'You know how I feel,' I said and brought our lips together, gently at the beginning, only to break away for air a few seconds after. I hid my face in his chest, and kissed it through the shirt, laying my cheek there. 'This is what I wanted, Edward. I wanted _us_ again,' I whispered.

'Bella, I apologize for everything, even though I'm not sure it's enough. I _will_ change it; I will sort it out, just please, don't give up on me, because I won't be able to go on,' he said, tightening his embrace on me.

'You're not getting rid of me that easily, Edward. I love you too much to let go.'

'I love you too,' he said, and kissed my lips again as he carried me inside the house. The peace that fell with the snowflakes finally settled over our lives again. 

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for not posting anything for a while, but I doubt any of you actually care about what I do or don't do. This piece was supposed to be entered in the 'Love Actually' Contest, and was inspired by prompt 21 from the contest. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
